5x16 Tag: Walk With Me
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Jane takes Lisbon for a late night walk. He has some things he needs to tell her. *Sorry, I know this summary kind of sucks, but I can't think of a better one. Rated T to be safe since there's mention of a mature subject. Minor 5x16 spoiler.


**Author's Note: And I'm back with another late night one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone. This is a tag to episode 5x16, even though I hadn't planed on writing a tag. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

* * *

Lisbon looked up when she heard a knock on her office door. It was too late for it to be someone from her team. They had all gone home and Jane was in the attic sulking, so it was going to be a while before he actually talked to anyone. Plus, Jane never knocked anyway.

"Hey, Lisbon."

"Jane…?" Lisbon was really surprised.

Jane gave her a small smile and nod. He seemed off, troubled really. "I figured that you'd still be here."

Lisbon wasn't sure she couldn't blame him for being upset with the loss of not only Lorelei Martins, but of the case as well. Now he had to start almost all over again. He only had the names in his notebook now. "Can I help you with something? Do you need anything?"

He seemed to contemplate his answer before saying anything. "Yes, actually. I need a walk."

"You're asking my permission to go out for a walk?" Lisbon raised a curious and slightly worried brow. He was asking to go for walks? What was wrong with him?

"No." Jane shook his head. "I'm asking if you'll join me for my walk."

Lisbon was a little shocked at that. He wanted company on his walk? He was asking not to be alone? "You sick or something? Did the aliens finally come and replace your brain?"

Jane's smile widened only slightly. "No, my dear. I would just really enjoy your company."

He called her 'dear'. He hadn't called her that in a long time and she was no longer sure if it was a positive sign or not. "Uh, sure." She gave a small nod, shutting down her computer and grabbing her coat. They headed for the elevator and were silent until they got outside of the gates of the CBI. It was now dark outside, with a full moon and twinkling stars.

Jane took a deep breath of fresh air as he and Lisbon strolled down the street.

"What's this about?" Lisbon spoke first, curious, but not accusing.

Jane turned his head to look at her. "I needed to get out of there. Out of that stuff attic."

"And you brought me along because…?"

"I told you. I enjoy your company. You have a soothing affect."

"Good to know." Lisbon shoved her hands in her coat pockets as they turned down a street, heading for a less busy part of town. They lapsed into silence once more.

"I know that I misplaced my trust with Lorelei." Jane finally said, after a little while. "It was stupid and I should have seen her betrayal coming. I just thought that once we shared a common goal, had that bond of revenge, she would help me. It was so dumb. I overlooked the possibility of her betraying me because I wanted so badly to believe that she wouldn't."

"It's over now." Lisbon shrugged. "We can't change anything. She's dead. I know you cared for her, so it upsets you-"

"We can change things." Jane quickly told her. "I know we can't change what she did or that she's dead, but there are some things we can change. Important things."

"What 'important' things are those?"

"Us." Jane stepped onto the path of the city park from the sidewalk with Lisbon.

"Huh?" Lisbon blinked.

Jane continued walking. "Us. Our relationship. I didn't treat you properly. My trust has never been misplaced in you. That's where it _should_ be. That's where it is. Where it always has been, even if I don't act like it." Jane saw a bench on the side of the path and sat down on it. Lisbon wasn't sure if she should sit beside him, even though he gestured for her to. He looked up at her as he continued. "I'm sorry that I pushed you aside for her. I see now that it wasn't right and it's important to me that you know I'm truly sorry for that. I feel that it's important for you to know that I realise it was wrong of me. I don't deserve your forgiveness, whether you're willing to give it or not, but it's always appreciated."

"We had to walk all the way out here for you to say you were sorry?" Lisbon looked away, trying not to show him that his words had affected her. That he hadn't made her want to hug him.

"It's much nicer out here than in the CBI building."

"Hm."

"I should also set the records straight on my relationship with Lorelei."

"You had sex with her and then broke her out of prison. I got all that." Lisbon replied, flatly.

"I mean, my feelings towards her."

"You had sex with her."

"N-could you please sit down?" Jane sighed heavily, gesturing to the empty space next to him on the bench.

Defiantly, Lisbon took a seat on the furthest end from him, crossing her arms before looking over at him with a guarded expression.

"I empathised with her." Jane returned her gaze with a sincere one. "And, yeah, there was a moment that I felt maybe there was something else. We shared a bond of some weird and twisted sort and I believed that would hold us together in our goal. If nothing else, to kill Red John. Really, it wasn't romantic. I know it seems like it was, but it wasn't. Even if for a brief moment, I thought it might be." Jane closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to steady himself and keep his voice from breaking. He leaned back on the bench and tilted his head back. "I don't think I've ever felt more stupid in my life. God, I was so blind." Jane looked back at Lisbon, who was still watching him.

"So, you want me to trust you again?"

He looked at her for a moment before shifting so he was sitting right next to her. She tried to shift away uncomfortably, but only hit the armrest, stopping her from moving any further. He held her surprised gaze and answered. "I want you to keep being Teresa Lisbon. The Teresa Lisbon that I love so much. I trust you, truly. You have no reason to trust me back, but I will still trust you. I need you to know that."

Lisbon couldn't force her mouth to work, so she just gave him a small nod, cheeks rosy. She couldn't wipe the surprised expression off her face, wide eyes only blinking.

Jane smiled at her again. It was a genuine and affectionate smile. Something people rarely ever saw from him, even Lisbon rarely saw them. Jane reached out and gently took one of her hands, unfolding her arms. He laced his fingers through hers and gave her hand a comforting squeeze before kissing the top of it.

Lisbon's brows knit together, confused by what that was supposed to mean.

Jane leaned over and kissed her head before burrowing his face into her hair, smelling her apple scented shampoo.

"We can still find Red John without Lorelei." Lisbon tried to assure him in a voice that came out smaller than she would have liked. "We'll figure it out."

"That's not my concern right now." Jane replied lazily, his face still burrowed in her hair.

"What is, then?"

"Sh. I'm being content."

Lisbon blush darkened slightly and she leaned her head gently against his, his finger still laced through hers. Content.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. Apparently my brain can't operate on a decent schedule and come up with ideas while I'm awake during the day. I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot anyway and please leave a review. :)**


End file.
